Prinny (3.5e Race)
Prinny Summary::The result of beings who have led worthless lives and died, their punishment is being reborn sown into a penguin-shaped doll known as a prinny. Within these shameful forms, they are forced into servitude, the most remorseful among them heading to the upper planes to work as servitors to repay their debt, and those stained with greater sins cast into the lower planes where they are abused and mistreated, forced to bribe their way up the ranks until they can get a chance to be judged once more. Personality For what terrible fate has befallen them, and given that many were thieves, murders, or worse, the prinny species seems unusually cheerful. Perhaps some strange magic is in play keeping them so upbeat, and it would explain their nigh-obsessive use the word "dood" in speaking. Rare is the morose prinny... perhaps they have reached such lows that they know it can only get better from here. Physical Description Prinnies are strange pouch-wearing penguins with disproportionately small bat wings and two peg legs for feet. How they maintain balance on such an arrangement is unknown. It is unknown where prinnies are constructed and spawned, or even the true nature of their mechanics. They are artifical, largely fabric, wood, and amorphous soulstuff, but have the mobility and reactions of flesh. They are able to hold items with their flippers and even wear rings, even though they lack fingers. And of course, there is their habit of exploding. Mortal souls, it seems, are terribly unstable within these bodies. When thrown or otherwise struck with great impact over most of their body, they release an explosive force in all directions. The prinnies somehow survive this often unwitting self-immolation, as the compressed soul returns to normal after a short while and some healing. Rarely when a demon soul is sown into the body of a prinny, suck explosive instability is not present, but such creatures tend to be rare, few and far between. Relations In the upper realms, prinnies mostly act as maids and domestic servants. The good deeds they perform there lead to their reincarnation through the grace of the powers that be. In the lower planes, depending on the lord they serve, they spend their difficult after-lives doing excessively hard labor for very little pay, and are often thrown around just for the amusement of their lords. The pittance of money they earn in the lower planes goes towards their reincarnation, often in the form of bribes for death spirits to sneak them into line for a second chance at life. In all cases, prinnies tend to lives of servitude, for without it they may be a prinny forever. Alignment Prinnies are spawned from sinful creatures, but the process of redemption often gives those souls a change of heart. While some prinnies are still evil indeed, many are, or attempt, to act good. Prinnies on a whole are true neutral, simply trying to get by. Lands Prinnies are not a natural creature of the material plane, they are found upon all manner of the outer planes, and in greater numbers upon lower planes. It is said though that a powerful prinny wizard had created a demiplane just for prinnies, where an entire functioning civilization of damned souls gets along, and the explosive nature of prinnies are suppressed. Prinnies speak of this "Prinny Land" in hushed tones, as some kind of fable, and some actively seek it out. Religion Prinnies do not often worship a deity directly, but rather their most direct link to them, via the masters they serve. Those that actively do worship often worship the neutral gods and goddesses associated with death and rebirth, for it is rebirth that all prinnies ultimately seek. Language Prinnies speak a warped version of Common, with "dood" liberally scattered within. They also speak one additional language associated to the plane they have been sent to, Celestial, Infernal, or Abyssal. Names The original names of the souls within have often been lost, memories faded with the toil of being transformed into a prinny. And with many granted a cruel or uncaring master, prinnies often have no names of their own. All prinnies respond to prinny, and for a prinny to have a name, and thus identify, would make them a black sheep, something of awe, shame, or pride. Racial Traits * , , : Prinnies are pitiful creatures, neither charming (though they are physically adorable), nor strong. They can, and often do, take a lot of punishment at the hands of their masters. * Type::Construct (Subtype::Extraplanar, Subtype::Living Construct): Prinnies are constructs from the outer planes, created of quasi-living fabric and mortal souls. * Size::Small: As a Small creature, a prinny gains a +1 size bonus to Armor Class, a +1 size bonus on attack rolls, and a +4 size bonus on Hide checks, but he uses smaller weapons than humans use, and his lifting and carrying limits are three-quarters of those of a Medium character. * Prinny base land speed is 30 feet. * Prinnies gain a +1 racial bonus on attack rolls with thrown weapons and slings. They also deal +1 damage with any alchemical items and mundane explosives. * Explosion (Su): Whenever a prinny takes fall damage, it explodes, dealing the fall damage it took outward in a 10 ft. radius as force damage. This, of course, does not save the prinny any but it may injure an opponent. Opponents get a Reflex save for half damage, DC 10 + 1/2 HD + the prinny's Con modifier. At 10 HD, a prinny may also choose to explode upon death in a 10 ft. radius for 1d6 damage per HD of the prinny. * Flurry (Ex): If a prinny is wearing light or no armor, they may flurry as a 1st level monk with daggers, kukris, scimitars, and any light dagger-like weapons. If a prinny takes levels in monk, they are considered a monk of their level + 4 for determining the number of attacks from flurry of blows. *Living Construct Traits: Unlike other constructs, a living construct has a Constitution score. A living construct does not gain bonus hit points by size but gains (or loses) bonus hit points through a Constitution bonus (or penalty) as with other living creatures. Unlike other constructs, a living construct does not have low-light vision or darkvision, and is not immune to mind-influencing effects. They have immunity to poison, sleep effects, paralysis, disease, nausea, fatigue, exhaustion, and energy drain. A living construct cannot heal damage naturally, they are subject to critical hits, effects requiring a Fort save, death from massive damage, nonlethal damage, stunning, ability damage, ability drain, and death effects or necromancy effects. Unlike other constructs, a living construct can use the run action. Living constructs can be affected by spells that target living creatures as well as by those that target constructs. Damage dealt to a living construct can be healed by a cure light wounds spell or a repair light damage spell, however, spells from the healing subschool provide only half effect to a living construct. A living construct with 0 hit points is disabled, just like a living creature. He can only take a single move action or standard action in each round, but strenuous activity does not risk further injury. When his hit points are less than 0 and greater than -10, a living construct is inert, but automatically stable. He can be raised or resurrected, he does not need to eat, sleep, or breathe, but can still benefit from the effects of consumable spells and magic items such as heroes' feast and potions. A living construct must stlll rest for 8 hours before preparing spells * Prinny Bag (Su): The bag a prinny carried upon his front has magical properties. Although no larger in storage space than a backpack, any item placed inside weighs only half as much as normal, allowing the physically weak prinny to carry much more. A prinny may later enhance their bag as a handy haversack or back of holding, and they recieve a 25% discount on its cost for doing so, but only for the bag attached to their body. Many prinnies store daggers and explosives in their bag. * Prinnies gain a +2 racial bonus to Craft Alchemy checks and Tumble checks. * Weapon Proficiency: Prinnies receive the Martial Weapon Proficiency feats for the light hammer, kukri, sap, and scimitar as bonus feats. * Automatic Languages: Common and one planar language (Celestial, Infernal, or Abyssal). * Bonus Languages: Aquan, Auran, Draconic, Goblin, Gnoll, Ignan, Orc, Terran, and Undercommon. * Favored Class: * Level Adjustment: +Level Adjustment::0 * Effective Character Level: Effective Character Level::1 Vital Statistics ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Race